


A very different ending?

by ParkRanger



Category: Jurassic Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRanger/pseuds/ParkRanger
Summary: Got the idea for this after watching this https://youtu.be/PhfERBYddoYBasically a cut version of how Peter was originally going to die and is very different from the movieI needed to fix it so he doesn’t die-But seriously Peter stop being dumb >:(





	A very different ending?

Peter screams in terror as he begs and pleads for the Rex to let him go. It hadn’t killed him yet just carrying him to god knows where. He cries hysterically wishing he had listened to Roland.He shouldn’t have shot at it , He should have been smarter. Eventually the Rex stops and drops him with a thump He sits up in confusion. The parents then watch him from afar ,He hers a chirping behind him and sees the baby Rex approaching him. He tries to flee but is stopped as the Rex puts it’s face in the way. He falls over his eyes widened in shock and he tries backing away before it catches him by the leg.”No! Let go! Let go! Let- AHHhHh.” He screams in pure agony crying Hysterically.”Oh god No -Please!” As it bites down breaking his leg. He breaths heavily He can’t move. He hears chirping and then something advancing towards him. He looks and sees the little Rex curiously coming to him. His eyes widened and he pales trying to crawl away but failing as he soon collapses to the ground unable to move anymore.

He closes his eyes and tenses up waiting for his inevitable and painful death. He sheds a few tears as finally accepts his fate. The baby was about to pounce on him but before it could two loud shots rang out. Making the baby cry out in pain as it fell to the ground withering. It was chaos at that point the Rexes enraged. One went to its baby the other after the source of the noise. Peter had looked up in shock he didn’t know what to do. Someone was trying to save him. He doesn’t know what to do he tries crawling out as best he can not trying to draw attention to himself.

Unfortunately the Rex notices him and tries advancing on him. Peter was a little faster and was able too avoid it clamping down on him. But what was he going to do he couldn’t run. He thinks hopelessly his thoughts are interrupted as he’s dragged up into strong arms. He at first freaks but then the person hushes him and he finally notices it’s Roland. “Roland-“

“Shut up!” He says in a hushed tone as they book it from the other Rex. It roaring enraged Chasing after the two. Peter was clutching onto him shaking.”We’re gonna die!” He whines.  
Roland growls.”Shut up! With your fucking attitude yes!” Peter Shuts up and just decides to bury his head in his chest so he doesn’t have to see.

Roland runs ducking and dodging he’s lucky even when carrying Peter’s dead weight He can still run and not be tired eventually he stops as they come to a cliff edge.”Fuck” He says He looks down before looking behind them. He makes up His mind.”Hold on tightly.”  
“What you’re actually....”  
“It’s either this or that...”  
Peter nods and holds onto him tightly.  
Roland jumps nearly missing the teeth that were closing in.  
They fall in with a splash as they surface Peter at first panics because he can’t swim. But Roland helps him.”Get on my back.” He doesn’t hesitate before putting his arms around his neck. Holding onto him tightly. As Roland swims trying to get them to land.


End file.
